


Motinos kalba

by ArtemisTheWriter



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, But he's cute, But it's okay since it's in another language, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Clubbing, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff and Angst, Food is People, Hannibal Lecter Being Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal curses a lot in here, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I can't believe that is a tag lol, Jack Crawford Being Jack Crawford, M/M, Mostly Fluff, POV Hannibal Lecter, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, Some angst, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will is a Mess, but he doesn't mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisTheWriter/pseuds/ArtemisTheWriter
Summary: Hannibal is not embarrassed about his motherland. In fact, he is immensely proud to be Lithuanian. But that doesn’t necessarily mean he enjoys speaking his mother language in the company of others. Hannibal has been able to control his emotions to the point where he would never slip up, but everyone has a breaking point.Or five times Hannibal Lecter spoke Lithuanian on accident and one time he meant too.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham & Beverly Katz, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 403





	1. Vienas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first attempt at a Hannibal fanfiction because I legit just joined the fandom. I came up with this in the dead of night after watching an episode and was like, "What if Hannibal spoke his native language," and boom. Plot bunny formed. This has no timeline but image it wherever you want it to take place.
> 
> Other than that one with the fanfic!
> 
> Btw Motinos kalba means Mother tongue

Hannibal Lecter is known throughout the Baltimore elites as a man of refined taste and intellect. He was elegant and handsome with his sandy blond hair, maroon-colored eyes, muscular physique, and dark, enchanting accent that drip with every word that comes out his mouth. Many know that his roots reside in Lithuania and that he comes from a wealthy and aristocratic family who still held some power in the country, even if Hannibal is the last one. Some have dared to ask how come he no longer spoke his language since he speaks English well, but all the psychiatrist would give them was a tight-lipped smile silently planning their demise. 

Hannibal is not embarrassed about his motherland. In fact, he is immensely proud to be Lithuanian. But that doesn’t necessarily mean he enjoys speaking his mother language in the company of others. When they start asking personal questions, he finds that rather rude. He has learned over the years that he tends to slip into his original tongue when he is in a fit of passion and or anger. Sometimes if someone annoyed him enough to a point, he’d begin muttering in his language. Hannibal has been able to control his emotions to the point where he would never slip up, but everyone has a breaking point. 

~~~~~~

**1.**

Hannibal is a creature of habit. Every morning he would wake up precisely at five am, shower for thirty minutes, put on his suit that he picked out the day before, and head down to his kitchen to prepare breakfast. Once breakfast was finished and consumed, it would be around seven am giving him time to go over some minor details of his notes before heading to his office for his first appointment of the day. 

Sometimes his morning routine goes askew, a single hair that refuses to stay in place or a wrinkle in one of his suit jackets. Those are simple to fix, and don’t take him longer than thirty seconds to fix them. But recently, when he gave his consent to Jack to help him consult on cases, the man would call randomly, meaning Hannibal would have to stop what he was doing and listen to the man prattle on. He has learned to deal with it in the afternoon, but it is a different story when the FBI agent calls in the morning. 

Hannibal heard the ringing of the phone before the groan of the man next to him. One maroon eye open as his lover moved out his arms with a grumble of, “Please get the damn phone, Hannibal.”

The psychiatrist glowered a little. Not at the rude tone of his lover, he is quite used to that, but at the time, his phone was ringing. When Hannibal looked at the clock on his phone before he answered, he saw it was four twenty-five. Hannibal’s lips pursed a little before he answered the call and said politely, “Hello.”

“At least one of you answered your phone,” grumbled Jack on the other line making Hanibal rethink his decision on whether or not he should kill the man. 

“What is the problem?” questioned Hannibal, already knowing what the man was going to say.

“We have some information about another one of the Ripper’s victims. We need you and Will to get down here quickly,” responded Jack.

Hannibal glanced over at Will, who fell back asleep once he rolled over. Will had a rough time after witnessing through the victim’s eyes what a man has done to her. It has shaken up the empath so much that Hannibal had to cancel some of his appointments to take care of him. Hannibal focused back on the conversation and said, “I don’t think Will will be able to join today.”

Hannibal could hear the narrow of eyes as the other man growled out, “And why is that?”

“The last case you put him on shook him, Jack,” replied Hannibal calmly, “I can not under good conscious allow Will to partake in another one of the Ripper’s cases at the time. It may cause even more damage to his mind.”

“Will has seen worse things,” argued Jack. “If he could not handle that, then he should have quit when I gave him the opportunity.”

Hannibal was quickly becoming annoyed with the agent. His mind already flipping through recipes he could serve this man in. “We both know Will may never quit since he is saving lives, as you keep reminding him. At this moment, he needs a break before you completely destroy him.”

“You aren’t his psychiatrist Doctor Lecter.”

“I know,” agreed Hannibal. “But I am his lover, and I will not allow you to take advantage of him at this moment. Goodbye Jack, I will talk to you soon.” 

He hung up before Jack had time to retort. Shaking his head, he muttered a quick, “Sušikti jackass.” Hannibal paused when he realized what slipped out before shaking his head at the irony. Settling back down in the bed, he pulled Will back into his arms, who unconsciously snuggled closer to his warmth. Hannibal closed his eyes and allowed himself a few more minutes of sleep, even if he has to wake up soon.

He wonders if Jack’s liver would be suitable for foie gras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so funny to write consdiering Hannibal told of Jack in a sopshicated way. Tell me your thoughts.
> 
> (Sušikti jackass = Fucking jackass)
> 
> Xoxo


	2. Du

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out longer than it was supposed to be because I got a bit carried away. It's so hard to write in Hannibal's POV.

**2.**

It was a month later when Hannibal's patience was tested again. Beverly, Price, and Zeller, who Hannibal cleverly dubbed Team Sassy Science in his mind, invited him and Will out to drink. Usually, the latter will decline since his anxiety spiked in public places, but Will has slowly started to get over it with the help of Hannibal. So only the three investigators were surprised when Will said yes with a small smile on his face. Hannibal felt a swell of pride, love, and a bit of smugness when Will turned to him after watching the threes gawking faces with a more sincere smile. 

Hannibal was expecting a dingy little bar that he heard the team frequents. He was prepared to clean a worn down seat before he sat down, not wanting to dirty up his suit. What he was not prepared for was the assault smell of sex, sweat, and alcohol. Curse his sensitive nose. 

This was not a measly bar where the patrons were on the verge of collapsing. This was a bar where everyone was on their way to alcohol poisoning and looking for a rendezvous. For once in his life, Hannibal felt overdressed. Looking around, he noticed the dance floor was crowded with people aging from teens to adults in their late forties. At least he's not the oldest thing in here, but it's slightly unnerving to see people his age in here. 

He follows Team Sassy Science, who dressed down for the moment, and Will, who was wearing his regular flannel shirt with jeans and some worn tennis shoes. Hannibal seriously needs to take his boy shopping one of these days. Beverly dragged Will over to the bar to order the drinks while Hannibal, Price, and Zeller sat down in a rounded off booth. The psychiatrist's eyebrows furrowed slightly in a faint grimace as his hand came in contact with a sticky spot. 

Hannibal sat in the booth listening to Price and Zeller talking as he looked out into the crowd of dancers. He looked away just in time to see Beverly walking back with four glasses of different drinks. She sat them on the table and named them off. 

"A Dark and Stormy for Brian, a Gin and Tonic for Jimmy, Greyhound for me, and Black Russian for the doctor." finished Beverly. When she pushed over the drink to him, she said, "Will said you would enjoy this."

Hannibal nodded his thanks and took a sip of the drink. He can taste the bitter tang of vodka and the semi-sweet taste of the coffee liqueur. Overall it was a rather pleasant sensation. He took slow sips of his drink since he wanted a clear head at an establishment like this and looked at the crowd waiting for his lover. When he didn't see the red flannel, he turned to Beverly, who was laughing at something Zellar said, and asked, "Where is Will?"

Beverly was still snickering as she replied, "He's probably still at the bar talking to this big ass dude."

Hannibal hummed and stood up, not bothering to tell the investigators where he was going. Maneuvering through the crowd, Hannibal kept his eyes trained on the bar. He spotted his lover quickly and felt a flare of anger and possessiveness flash up to his heart. Indeed Will was chatting with a burly man but was clearly uncomfortable. Hannibal's eyes watched as a meaty hand came up to touch one of Will's chocolate curls, and Hannibal's lips pulled up into a small snarl. Quicker than a snake, Hannibal was by Will's side, and his hand gripped the offended hand before it found its prize. Two sets of eyes snapped towards him, an ocean blue filled with shock and relief and an ugly mud brown filled with confusion and anger. 

"What the hell, man?" slurred the burly man as he stared at Hannibal. He tried yanking his hand out of Hannibal's grasp, but all he did was tighten his grip to the point of bruising. "Hey, let go of me."

Hannibal tilted his head to the left slightly and regarded the man with a stern look. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You are being quite rude and tried to touch someone that does not want to be near you."

The man's wide eyes snapped to Will and then back to Hannibal. Despite the club's overbearing odor, Hannibal could smell that slight fear on the other man as he tried to appear confident. "Yeah, so? He doesn't belong to you."

"You are correct," replied Hannibal with a slight nod. "He belongs to no one but himself, and he would greatly appreciate it if you refrain from further advances."

The man scowled a little and said, "What are you, his father?" Then his eyes lit up, and Hannibal felt more than saw the smugness on the man. "Or is your bitch? If so, I can play a pretty penny to get one night with him." His brown eyes snapped back over to Will and looked him up and down lewdly.

Hannibal could not be accounted for his actions in the next few seconds. 

Before the other man could say something else horrid about Will, Hannibal quickly twisted his arm, making his cry out, and promptly punched him in the nose. He refrained from grinning and enjoyed with dark glee as blood spilled from the brute's nose as he fell off the stool with a cry of pain. People close by turned around and watched the moment happen and laughed drunkenly at the man on the ground holding his bleeding nose. 

Hannibal narrowed his eyes and noticed the blood on his hand, and looked back at the bleeding man who was trying to get up with the help of one of the bartenders. Hannibal used his pocket square to clean off his knuckles and hissed out as he looked at the brute, "Prakeikta kiaulė."

Hannibal pocketed his pocket square and grabbed Will's hand, pulling him out of the building. He'll send a message to Zeller, the only sober one, that he took Will home. Neither said a word as they walked back to Hannibal's Bentley, but the psychiatrist knew Will was thankful when the curly-haired man leaned into his side and placed a small kiss on his jaw.

Hannibal smiled down at his lover before opening the car door for him. When he spotted, the brute stumbling to a beat down truck Hannibal saved the license plate to memory. He'll need to pay that pig a visit soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will is so pretty.
> 
> This was actually very fun to write and I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment and kudos!
> 
> (Prakeikta kiaulė = Damn pig)
> 
> xoxo


	3. Trys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed the chapters are numbers in Lithuanian. To fit the aesthetic you know.

**3.**

As an ex-surgeon and current psychiatrist, Hannibal has to listen to most mundane people about their problems. That is probably something he should not call patients, but it is honestly the most flattering description he could give them. He is used to nodding at the appropriate times and learned to tune in and out of a conversation but still retain information. He hardly found the need to do it before, but now he does almost every session with this man.

“And then, when I asked him what he meant, he shook his head. I’m his best friend, Doctor Lecter. Well, I think I’m his best friend, but he doesn’t consider me his. But that’s fine, you know I’m used to it. But then I brought up my friendship with you, and he laughed, I don’t know why.”

Hannibal had to stop himself from pinching the bridge of his nose as he regarded the man across from him with an impassive look. Crossing his right leg over his left, he placed his laced fingers on top of his knee. “I must remind you, Franklyn, that we have nothing more than a doctor-patient relationship. It would be unethical to pursue a friendship with you.”

Franklyn Froideveaux has been a thorn in Hannibal’s side ever since he started coming here. On several occasions, Hannibal wondered if he should refer this neurotic man to a different psychiatrist before disputing that idea. He might have psychopathic tendencies, but he wasn’t that cruel of a man to subject someone else to this obsession. 

“But Doctor Lecter-”

Maybe he is cruel enough to do that. Sighing, Hannibal tilted his head to the right to get rid of some of the tension. “No, Franklyn. I can not be your friend.”

Franklyn looked a little put out by the rejection before his shoulders slumped. Hannibal couldn’t even muster an ounce of pity for this man. “I hate being this neurotic.”

“If you weren’t neurotic, Franklyn, you’d be something much worse,” replied Hannibal hoping that they finally got back on track. But he should’ve known by now that this will never be the case with Franklyn.

“But I found something else we have in common,” said Franklyn, his beady eyes lightning up.

Hannibal pursed his lips before deciding to indulge the man just this once. “What would that be?”

Franklyn leaned forward and tried to tap his knee, but Hannibal subtly moved back in his seat as he pretended to fix his blue suit jacket. There is no way he will allow this man to touch him without his permission. Frankly, it’s rude. Franklyn didn’t even seem to notice as he replied happily, “We’re cheese-folk.” 

Hannibal couldn’t help the disbelief that clouded his features. He gestured for his patient to elaborate. Franklyn beamed and said, “I saw you shopping for artisanal cheese at Jose’s. You were with that man you took to the opera. Will was it.”

Hannibal blinked a single time and tried to keep the displeasure from his face. Ever since the opera “accident,” Hannibal wondered if he should take legal action against the man. Now, after knowing his patient is actually stalking him through Baltimore, a restraining order is looking rather beautiful at the moment. “Yes, his name is Will. But this is your hour Franklyn. We are here to talk about you, not my personal life.”

“Yes, yes, well, but he didn’t exactly seem like your type.” Hannibal raised an eyebrow as Franklyn continued. “Not that I know your type, of course. But I would...I would assume it would be someone of a higher caliber. Not that I’m homophobic or anything!... I was in a frat one time, but I’m not into that sort of thing. But it’s fine if you are! I just feel like we’ve known each other for about a year now, and we should work towards a relationship. Not the kind of one you have with Will- like I said not into that thing- but like a friendship!”

Hannibal seriously does not know how Franklyn reverted to conversation back to their _friendship_. It’s a rather annoying topic that is starting to get on Hannibal’s nerves. Hannibal brought up a hand to rub his nose as he muttered darkly, “Prisiekiu, kad vieną dieną tave nužudysiu.” He blinked for another time that day when he registered what slipped past his lips. He told himself on numerous occasions that he should not kill his patients. It will automatically lead back to him, and the psychiatrist is not ready to get caught yet. 

Glancing over at Franklyn, who was now talking about different types of cheese, Hannibal looked him up and down. Maybe he could make an exception for this one. A lovely quiche or Charcuterie Platter would be sufficient, and plus Franklyn would be surrounded by his one true love, cheese. Rather poetic if Hannibal has to say. 

Turning back to his patient Hannibal regained control over the conversation as he thought of making Franklyn...disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Franklyn. He doesn't know when to quit. 
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?
> 
> (Prisiekiu, kad vieną dieną tave nužudysiu. = I swear I'm going to kill you one day.)


	4. Keturi

**4.**

Hannibal has had many trysts in his lifetime. Many lasted for a couple of weeks, others for a few months. Hannibal never looked for something long-term, just something to pass the time. Most of the relationships he had were coital, no feelings attached on either part. Actually, all his relationships have been coital to him, the other person sometimes catches feelings. He was a passionate man who looked for a devoted partner, but he has to say, those fleeting relationships are nothing compared to what he has with Will. 

Usually, he would “do the deed” before slipping out of his partner’s bed when they slept. During the rare occasion where they were at his home, he’ll sleep on and wait for his partner to wake up before ushering them, politely of course, out his door before he starts breakfast. But with Will, Hannibal found himself waking up, five am, of course, and watching Will as he slept. Yes, he knows it is obsessive and creepy, but Hannibal doesn’t really care enough to stop. 

Currently, Hannibal was lying on his side, studying the features of Will’s face taking in every minor detail filing it in a room in his memory palace. He seriously needs to sketch a picture of Will’s sleeping form. The man was the essence of innocence during the early morning how the frown that seemed permanent on Will was smoothed out, making him appear younger. His lush lips parted slightly to exhale air, and Hannibal had to restrain himself from running his thumb along his bottom lip, which was red from the extreme amount of biting Hannibal did to it last night. His hand twitched at the memory. 

Maroon eyes traced the length of the man’s face, noticing Will had faint freckles around the bridge of his nose that Hannibal never noticed before. His eyelashes cast a shadow over his cheeks, which were dusted a light pink due to the heated room. Hannibal wasn’t a fan of the heat, preferring colder climates, but he would risk it to see Will flushed a pretty pink. Maybe he should paint Will instead, but he isn’t sure if he has the necessary colors. He would have to double-check his supplies. 

Hannibal couldn’t resist the urge to touch Will any longer and took a hand out from under the covers and lightly traced over his lover’s neatly trimmed beard. Hannibal would prefer it shaved off, but Will disagreed, so they came to a compromise that Will keeps the beard, but Hannibal gets to shave and trim it. The corner of Will’s mouth twitched at the motion making Hannibal’s eyes light up with fondness only reserved for Will. Still using a light touch, Hannibal trailed his fingers along Will’s neck, hovering over the bruises he left the previous night. When he pressed a bright red one, he was rewarded by a small snort of discomfort from the sleeping man making Hannibal smile. 

“I have so much planned for us, my sweet,” whispered Hannibal low enough not to stir the other man. He knew from experience that Will was a deeper sleeper when he was near Hannibal, but at his own home in Wolf Trap, a small creak would be able to wake him up. Hannibal couldn’t help the satisfaction that welled up within him at the notation. If Will was confident in Hannibal’s ability to protect him, then his little lamb was on the verge of greatness. 

Hannibal’s hand traveled back up to the crown of curls on his lover’s head. He curled his hand into the ringlets, carefully watching Will’s face to see if he felt the motion. When Will’s face didn’t change, Hannibal was content as he ran his fingers through the silk curls. He wonders if Will would allow him to cut his hair. Not too much, but just enough where Hannibal could style it. He released the hair and moved his hand to cup Will’s cheek. Looking back down at the lush lips he granted himself a small moment as the Lithuanian ran a thumb across the bottom lip. His eyes lidded in pleasure when he felt the puff of air along the pad of his thumb.

Hannibal looked up and across the room where the curtain over the large window was slightly parted, allowing a trickle of light to spill out. Hannibal looked back down and quickly moved his hand when Will started to shift. He watched as his lover rolled over to his back, one his arms behind his head and another one laying across his stomach. Hannibal’s breath hitched when the light hit Will just right, causing his chocolate curls to turn a light brown with a hint of red, and his pale skin sparkled and gleamed. 

“Graži,” whispered Hannibal in awe. The language slipped out yet again, but Hannibal didn’t pay it any mind. He silently slipped out of bed and put on his silk pajama pants that were littered on the floor. Opening up some drawers quietly, the psychiatrist picked up one of his sketchbooks and a graphite pencil before getting back in the bed. Flipping to the next clean page, he looked at Will, who was still fast asleep, and then back at his paper. When his pencil touched the page, the Lithuanian began sketching his most beautiful asset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to have a smitten Hannibal. It was too cute to resist. Do you agree?
> 
> (Graži = Beautiful)


	5. Penki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo the ending was sort of rushed but probably the funniest part of this chapter.

**5.**

Hannibal was seething. 

He was always in control of his emotions, never allowing anyone to see through his person suit. Only a few know the real him, and many of them found their way to his dinner table. Even when in the face of rudeness, he was able to keep his cool until he had time to get rid of the person. He is fine with people copying his work, he is his own copy-cat, but he is not okay with people taking what is his.

At first, he thought nothing of it. Hannibal is used to Will sometimes deciding not to sleepover and to stay in Wolf Trap with his dogs. Hannibal is not keen on the idea of dogs in his house, and Will respects that. When Will doesn’t show up at his place at the usual time, he thinks that Will decided to stay at his home. It is odd that Will didn’t inform him of this decision since he tends to do it. So Hannibal was only slightly worried when he didn’t receive a text or phone call. 

The next ping of worry was when he went to the FBI headquarters intending to have lunch with Will to find out Will wasn’t there. He asked Beverly, knowing that the agent and his lover had a close friendship, where Will might have gone, and she replied with a shrug that he never showed up to work today. Hannibal blinked at her slowly before saying his thanks to her.

When he was on the way back home, he got a text from an unknown number. It was a picture of Will hog-tied with a gag in his mouth glaring at the camera. Blood was on his face from a wound near his hairline. Hannibal’s eyes narrowed as he read the next text informing him on what would happen to _his_ Will if Hannibal failed to do what they asked. Clearly, they know who he is, but they must be idiotic enough to take something, someone, so close to him.

Hannibal used his GPS with a quiet growl and broke almost every traffic law to get to the abandoned house. 

Once he arrived and saw the first guard, everything was a quick blur. 

Hannibal left a trail of dead men bleeding. His eyes were almost red with rage as he slit the throat of another pig blocking his way. Hannibal stopped in front of a door that led to the basement and opened, looking into the dark stairway. Walking down, he sniffed the air smelling mold, blood, and other odors. One scent caught his attention. It was the sickly sweet smell along with dog hair, a gentle ocean breeze, and anger. Sharply grinning, Hannibal crossed the threshold and looked around the basement before his eyes zeroed in on Will, who was tied to a chair, clothes dirtied and torn and a knife held at his neck. 

Making sure his mask was back in place, Hannibal said, “Hello, Mr. Hilton. It seems like you have something dear to me.”

Hilton narrowed his eyes, and Hannibal saw the grip on the knife tighten. “Enough chit chat Lecter. I know who you are.”

Hannibal looked at the degraded man and said softly, “I know you do. And this can end well for you if you step away from Will.”

Hilton clearly was not buying, and Hannibal had to applaud this man for his bravery. But it’s a fool’s idea to be brave in the company of an intelligent serial killer. Hannibal sighed as if this whole thing bored him, but he failed to keep his composure in reality. Locking eyes with Will, he saw the blue eyes flash, and the edge of Hannibal’s lips quirked. 

Taking one back and he watched as Hilton’s hand faltered, and he used that lapse in judgment to lunch forward to knock the knife out of the man’s hand. Hannibal let go of the scalpel that was in his hand and reached for the knife after elbowing Hilton in the face. During the men’s inordinate nature, Hannibal tackled him to the ground and pinned him down, placing his legs on Hilton’s arms to keep him from using. Even though the man was larger and taller than Hannibal, the Lithuanian knew he had an inhuman amount of strength and watched with pleasure as his prey struggled to get up.

The struggling stop when Hannibal let out a low snarl as he placed the tip of his knife in the man’s neck. Digging it in, he watched as blood welled to the surface and drip down to the rough ground. “Do you know what I want to do to you?” whispered Hannibal darkly.

“Aš noriu tave atidaryti lėtai ir išplėšti organus, stebėdamas, kaip gyvenimas išnyksta iš tavo akių. Jūsų šauksmai būtų tokie puikūs." growled Hannibal slipping into his native tongue due to his anger. “Aš padaryčiau tave tokią gražią. Iš demono iškaltas angelas, bet jūs nenusipelnėte būti menu, jūs esate šūdas." 

With that, he slashed Hilton’s throat watching the man choke on his own blood. He stood up and looked down at his suit, grimacing at the bloodstains before turning around to untie Will. Once all the rope was loose, Hannibal cupped Will’s face in his bloody hands crushing their lips together. Will grabbed onto the lapel in Hannibal’s suit, kissing him back. Once they pulled away, they were both panting, Will more so than Hannibal.

“Are you alright?” question Hannibal as he brushed some of Will’s hair out of his face. 

Will nodded. “I am. By the way, it was so hot when you spoke Lithuanian. I don’t know what you said, but it was sexy.”

Hannibal chuckled a little, planting one more kiss on Will’s lip before taking his hand pulling him out of the basement. Hannibal was a bit upset that one of his favorite suits is now drenched in blood, but it was worth saving Will. And if they happened to have gotten blood and dirt in the back of Hannibal’s Bentley because of some sexual activities, well, that only concerns Hannibal and the car washer he paid off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal was not a happy Cannibal in the beginning but he got his little mongoose ;p
> 
> Thoughts? xoxo
> 
> (Aš noriu tave atidaryti lėtai ir išplėšti organus, stebėdamas, kaip gyvenimas išnyksta iš tavo akių. Jūsų šauksmai būtų tokie puikūs. = I want to open you slowly and tear your organs out, watching life disappear from your eyes. Your cries would be so great. )
> 
> (Aš padaryčiau tave tokią gražią. Iš demono iškaltas angelas, bet jūs nenusipelnėte būti menu, jūs esate šūdas. = I'd make you so beautiful. An angel is cared for from a demon, but you don't deserve to be an art, you're shit. )


	6. Premiją

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. This is it. The moment we have all be waiting for.

**+1**

Hannibal had it all planned out with the help of some female colleagues. He might be a romantic, but women have some good taste that he can not match. He and Will have been dating for a couple of months, and Hannibal knows he does not want anyone else by his side. He contacted Alana and asked her for her help with picking out a ring for him to propose to Will. The psychiatrist had to hold the phone away from his ear when the female let out a series of squeals. 

They met up at a jewelry store and browsed for rings. Alana kept picking out ones she thinks Will might like, but Hannibal declined every one. None of them seemed perfect enough, not worthy enough to be placed on Will’s finger. The female psychiatrist came up with the brilliant idea of getting one custom made, and Hannibal has never been more grateful for the woman. In the end, they got a plain silver band embed with zircons the color of Will’s eyes. Inside was Will’s initials.

After that eventful day, Hannibal approached Beverly one day when he saw the woman in the forensic lab by herself and asked her where Will would be comfortable enough to be proposed to. He yet again had to deal with the squealing of a woman. The man admires their technique, but he could do without the squealing, really. When Beverly finally calmed down, she informed the Lithuanian he would probably be comfortable at his home or somewhere familiar. Hannibal hummed and thanked the agent for her help. He cracked a smile when she told him she better get an invite to the wedding. 

Finally, he approached Bedelia, who was not surprised to hear his plan. Hannibal appreciated the lack of squealing on her part, but he could see the teasing look in her eyes that he’s in for a world of trouble come his wedding day. He asked her on how he should approach Will with this, and she said:

“You love him, right? Then you do not need my help on this matter. I trust you know what to do.”

Hannibal gave her a small smile and accepted the red wine after their session was done. She was correct. He did know what needed to be done, and he knows exactly how he’s going to do it.

~~~~~~

Hannibal knew every Saturday, Will took his dogs out to a dark park near his home at exactly three pm. That gave Hannibal time to arrive at Will’s house and unlock the door, using the key Will gave him after he snuck into the home for the fifth time and began setting up. 

The first thing he did was cook a salmon Will caught the other day. He decided to go with Lemon Rosemary Salmon and paired it with some homemade crusty bread, wild rice, and salad. For the wine, he chose an Oregon Pinot noir to complement the lemony tang of the salmon. Even though Hannibal would have preferred to make an extravagant meal, he was sure Will would appreciate a simple one. He decided no dessert was needed because if tonight goes his way, he’ll have Will for dessert. 

He checked his watch when he was finished fixing dinner and heard Will’s car pull up and the barking of excited dogs. Hannibal stood in the kitchen with his hands clasped behind his back as the door opened and the scent of dog became overpowering, but Hannibal's mask remained blank. If he wants Will to fully become his, he’ll have to learn to accept the smell of wet dog. He watched as the dogs, _seven of them oh god_ , skitted to the stop in the kitchen and panted at the smell of fish. 

Will walked in, wondering why it smelled like fish before seeing Hannibal standing in his kitchen with a smile on his face, eyes crinkling in the corner. Will shook his head and shooed his dogs to the living room before entering the kitchen. “And to what do I owe the pleasure?” asked Will teasingly. 

“Just a romantic dinner,” smiled Hannibal, “We haven’t had one in a while.”

“And what do you call all those dinners at your house?” questioned Will as he took the seat that was pulled out for him. 

Hannibal pushed him in and leaned down in his ear, and said, “Post-coital meals,” before kissing Will’s temple and going to sit down in front of him. 

Will chuckle before digging in once Hannibal explained what was on the plate. The psychiatrist received a look when he said it was fish. Along with that look was a teasing remark of how this is out of his usual “diet.” Hannibal just smiled with a wink before taking a bite out of the salmon. 

After dinner, Hannibal asked Will if he wanted to take a walk around his property. Will raised an eyebrow at the strange question but agreed, taking Hannibal’s hand and walking out the back door. As they walked, Will talked about how his teaching was going and current lessons, and Hannibal was content enough to listen to Will praise his students.

Once they got close to the woods, Hannibal stopped Will with a hand on his back. Will looked at him questioningly, and all Hannibal did was whistle once and watched a Pembroke Welsh Corgi come bounding out the woods. Hannibal watched a shadowy figure, a good friend of his who knows about the Ripper, give him a thumbs-up before finding her way out the woods when Will’s attention was on the dog. 

“Aw, look at you,” cooed Will picking up the Corgi, who wiggled and barked. Will chuckled and scratched behind the dog’s ear and under its chin before his hand bumped into something. Will frowned and looked at Hannibal, who has a certain gleam in his eyes, and then back down at the Corgi. He looked under the fur to see a white box attached to the dog’s collar. Taking the box off, he sat the Corgi back down and opened it up, gasping at the ring. His flickered up to Hannibal, and he let out a choked, “Wha-”

Hannibal smiled at the stunned look and took the box from his lover’s limps hands. “I know that we have only been seeing each other for a few months, both as lovers and friends, but that did not deter me from purchasing this ring. Will, you understand me. You know me better than anyone else. You might have known me the shortest, but it feels like we have been friends for years. As you know, I am not one to 'beat around the bush', so I will be up straight with you as I promised when you first found out who I am.” Hannibal got down on one knee, smiling up at Will, whose eyes were wide as saucers, and said, “Will Graham, will you stay by my side for better or worse?”

Will chuckled wetly at the words before nodding. “Yes, yes, of course, Hannibal. Always.” Hannibal grinned and stood up, pulling Will close to him, losing the distance between their lips. He kept the kiss short but chaste before pulling away to slip the ring on Will’s finger. 

Will looked at the ring and then back at Hannibal, pecking his lips once more. Hannibal nuzzled Will’s curls and whispered, “Myliu tave mylimasis.”

“I love you too,” whispered Will back, hugging the older man closer to him.

Hannibal was delighted that Will agreed and showed it by whispering more terms of endearment in Lithuanian. He finally has the man of his dreams by his side, and he does not plan to let him go. 

Anyone who stands in the way between him and his mylimasis will face the wrath of the notorious Chesapeake Ripper. 

Let the whole world know that.

Let the whole world _fear_ that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to end it like that it was perfect. I'm not good at proposals but I tried my best. This was fun to write and I am looking forward to writing more for this fandom. Welp! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~Artemis
> 
> (Myliu tave mylimasis = I love you beloved)


End file.
